


Denial

by athlanna



Category: Markiplier/jacksepticeye - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Depressing, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athlanna/pseuds/athlanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being in denial is being right.<br/>Not everything is how we think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write something sad, and it ended up ending happy. I just can't kill them!!

"It can't be possible. This didn't happen. It wasn't him," I kept telling myself, over and over. I was starting to have a panic attack, complete with hyperventilating.  
"There's no way... it-... I-..." I held my chest, the floodgates daring to open and unleash a tidal wave of tears down my cheeks. I held them in as long as I could until I burst out crying; I tossed my glasses onto the table in front of me in anger.  
"This isn't happening... please... _please_ ," I sob, my voice barely above a whisper at this point. I bring my knees up to my chest and lean against the back of the couch, my hands pulling at my hair while warm tears stream down my face.  
"No. No, no, no, no, no."

"Jack," a voice says from behind me. I bury my head in my knees, pulling them closer to me. The tears show absolutely no sign of slowing, and I don't expect them to. Not after that. The voice sniffles.  
"Jack," it repeats. I pull my head up, eyes stinging and red from crying, tear stains evident in the fabric of my dark blue jeans. He was standing in front of me, and placed his hands on my shoulders, trying to initiate a hug. I crumble. I fall forwards into Felix's arms, crying into his shoulder. My arms are wrapped tightly around him, holding him as close to me as humanly possible without crushing his bones. I sob loudly. I feel a couple tears on my neck, indicating Felix was also crying. He pulls away to look at me.  
"Shh, I know. I know this is hard, Jack. It hurts me too. Accidents happen," the Swede says, trying to calm me. I attempt, and fail, to push him away. He grasps my shoulders tighter.

"It's all my fault! _I'm_ the one who told him to come! _I'm_ the one who insisted him come _now_ instead of the summer! _Me_ -" I cut myself off, my crying becoming uncontrollable. I squirm on the couch, Felix knelt in front of me, with my palms digging into my eyes in an attempt to slow the tears.

"Jack, you know this isn't your fault. _Accidents happen_. He was going to come anyway, even if you didn't ask. He was going to surprise you for your birthday. He asked me to pick up the gift and give it to him when he got here." He sniffles again, and I wipe my nose with the sleeve of my shirt.  
"He was going to propose, Jack." My head snaps up, locking eyes with Felix. He pulls the small velvet box from his pocket and sets it in my hand. The tears stop flowing instantly, and I stare at the box. My eyes sting from crying, and it hurts to keep them open, but I grab my glasses from the table nonetheless. I slowly put them on, and open the small box. Inside was a golden hoop.  
"There's something inscribed on the inside," he tells me, and I remove the ring, turning it to look on the inside. I sniffle, wipe my nose again, and push the hair out of my eyes.

"Ooh, 24 karats." Felix smiles, and I smile too. " _My One and Only - 08/25/16_." A single tear of happiness makes its way down my tear stained cheek.  
"He did remember." I look back up at Felix, who was smiling at me. I slide the ring onto my left hand ring finger.

"So I guess that means you would've said yes," Felix says. I nod, another tear falling from my eye.

"Yeah. I guess so," I say. I clutch my left hand to my chest, and suddenly my phone goes off.  
"Fantastic. I wonder who it... is." I give Felix a funny look, and he gives me a questioning one.  
"It's... the hospital," I say, quickly wiping my face and clearing my throat. I answer.  
"Uh yes, hello?" 

"Hi, Mr. McLoughlin?" a woman says on the other end of the line.

"Yes. That's me." I look at Felix, uncertain. He shrugs, and I furrow my brows.

"Hi. I have a... Mark Fischbach here. He said to call you," the woman says.  
"He was emitted into hospital after the plane crash." The realization hits me like a bus, and I almost fall over backwards.

"Jack?" Felix says. I put my hand up, indicating I was okay.

"It's Mark," I say after a moment. "He's alive."


End file.
